


BEAUTIFUL DESASTER

by DeyoChan



Series: Harmonia&Eimi's ARC [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confused Dwarves, Determined Harmonia, F/F, First Kiss, First Love, Love Confessions, Mentioned Sailor Moon Character(s), Teenage Dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 00:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeyoChan/pseuds/DeyoChan
Summary: Harmonia finally realizes her feelings towards her best friend, Eimi.Eimi, Harmonia's best friend, it couldn't possibly be a good idea... She could not feel like that. It wasn't okay... but she trusted the taller brunette with her life, and with that in mind, the cheerful blonde decided to try and express her feelings for her best friend, Eimi was worth it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Sailors, it's been a while!!!!
> 
> I had saved this one on my computer. Hopefully there aren't that many grammar/typos mistakes. If so, be kind and lemme know, English's not my 1st language.

…

It all started a few weeks ago and it felt odd at the beginning... a small voice in the back of her blonde head yelled at her that it was not okay to feel that way, but the risk was worth it, Eimi was worth it.

The aforementioned was a tall seventeen-year-old girl with a body surely sculpted by the gods themselves. With long and wavy auburn hair, the most tempting shade of pink lips, and above all of this, Eimi's greatest attribute was her big bright blue eyes.

To her, Eimi Kino-Mizuno was simply the most beautiful girl in this world.

Eimi, her best friend, it couldn't possibly be a good  _idea_ _..._ _She_  could not be feeling those things for her. She trusted her more than anyone in this world, she trusted Eimi with her life, no matter what.

The girl in question was a techno addict, she loved to read about technology and scientific advances. Her nose was always buried in a tech-book or something related on her free time.

She loved to talk with Eimi about  _boring_  tech-stuff if that meant the auburn-haired girl will focus totally on her while explaining. The girl would blush as soon as she realized that she had begun to ramble, but she was asked about her own theories about new robotic models on sale and how they may work.

The moment she realized Eimi's nerdy glasses slide down to the tip of her nose had Harmonia secretly sighing lovingly. She loved the black thick frame of those glasses and how they made her best friend look even cuter. Her favorite part of their studying sessions was the moment when Eimi will take her glasses off; allowing her to see the deepest shade of blue eyes the world.

That afternoon, they were at her Mother's Shrine, the moment Harmonia notice something different while ogling her best friend beautiful frame. She was sitting across from Eimi, working on their history assignment.

Harmonia stopped her work and started to cast furtive glances towards her best friend. The air in her lungs froze as she looked at Eimi while she was taking off her glasses and shaking her head, hair moving freely in a wild auburn mane, left hand puffing her hair.

Cheeks tinted bright red, Harmonia sighed imagining herself running her fingers through those wavy auburn locks, wishing she could caress those tired features, leave feather-like kisses on every inch of Eimi's jaw-line until she reached her lips, making her friend feel better again.

Stiffening in her seat, amethyst eyes wide open, Harmonia finally understood: She liked Eimi, she liked in  _that_  way. The thought of Eimi mirroring her feelings brought a goofy smile to her face. She couldn't help but sigh again lovingly, closing her eyes.

"What is it 'Monia?" Eimi asked, putting her glasses back on, blinking oh-so cutely at her, long eyelashes fluttering.

 _'Kami, could she be more beautiful?'_  Harmonia beams at her friend grinning. She was a romantic girl, and being Venus and Mars' spring surely enhanced her nature.

Concerned, Eimi asks, "Ok, 'Monia you are being horribly quiet, are you ok, dear?"

_'Oh-kami, how I wish you would call me dear for a different reason Eimi.'_

It was a shame that her empathic powers didn't work when reading Eimi's aura –she was the only human being she couldn't read; otherwise she would have the answer to her unspoken question.

_' _Does Eimi feel the same about me or, am I just wishing the impossible?'__

Shrugging, Eimi returned to her essay, writing down the notes as fast as she could on her mini laptop. She needed to get back home early.

Once they finished, Eimi was preparing to leave, gathering her stuff back. Harmonia pulled her for a quick hug and a goodbye kiss when they reached the girl's door.

Startled, the blue eyed beauty barely reciprocated the hug and stifled when Harmonia's lips kissed full on the lips.

"G-night Eimes, see you soon." The blonde whispered, tightening her hug a little before letting her go.

Dumbfounded, looking down nervously, Eimi nods her head awkwardly releasing the blonde's hand on her waist, pulling the strap of her bag over her shoulder, walking out of her friend's house.

After that kiss, Harmonia waited for Eimi to call her as soon as she got home. But the phone call never came, so instead she tried to call her, but Eimi's siblings told her that she was fast asleep.

That was two weeks ago. Since then, Harmonia hadn't received a text, much less a phone call from her crush.

Tired of being worried and ignored at school, the blonde went to look for her friend at her aunt's house.

What she saw at her friend's house fence tore her heart apart: Eimi was being kissed by another girl.

She recognized the white-haired girl and clenched her fists into balls, fire began to surround her slightly. The girl was an upper classmate and the school counsel's president at T.A.

She took a deep breath, decision in mind.

 _'Well, at least she fancies woman!'_  Her positive side whispered into her head,  _'Now I only need to catch her attention!'_

As the embodiment of passion and love, she sure has to know about this kind of things, right?

Feigning confidence she didn't have at the moment, Harmonia closed the distance and cleared her throat rather loudly, startling the couple.

The Council's president jumped about a foot away from her, holding dramatically at Eimi's jacket, making the taller girl to suppress the urge of roll her eyes.

"Hey there Matsumoto-bit… _san_! Eimi." Harmonia greeted both, venom coating the foreign girl's name.

"Hino-Aino." The white headed girl snorted her name raising an eyebrow before pulling Eimi away from Harmonia's sight, arguing that they were running late for the movies.

The blue eyed girl smiled weakly, "Sorry Harmonia, Akane and I have to go now." She whispered before walking out of her house yard, hand in hand with the white-headed girl.

…

The blue-eyed beauty still didn't talk to her. Just like that, Eimi was officially ignoring Harmonia in school!

The worst thing was when the sandy blonde thought about the ostensible reason of Eimi's silent treatment towards her.  _'Akane-bitch probably told Eimi to stop talking to me. She had always hated me for being Minako's daughter._  She sighed.

Now Harmonia's hopes were crushed down. She felt miserable. She missed her best friend,  _'It doesn't matter if Eimi doesn't mirror my feelings, I'd rather have her as just a friend.'_

Eimi wasn't talking to her, and the worst thing was that she didn't know what she had done to receive such a horrible treatment from her former best friend.

She tried and waited for her friend to come and talk to her, like they used to, but that moment never came. Harmonia had had enough of that rubbish.

_'I will get the answer, whether she wants to give it or not. If I have to push her to talk, I will!'_

…

The blonde was waiting outside the cram school Eimi attended. Hidden behind a magazine, covering her face, making sure no one recognizes her.

_'Geez, being Aino Minako's daughter is really annoying sometimes.'_

She watched from afar the sea of students leaving the building, singing her mother's most recent song. Harmonia waited almost ten minutes outside the building, but still no trace of Eimi.

Tired of waiting, she decided to get inside and look for her friend.

Step after step, the sandy blonde climbed up the long staircases, story after story, until she reached the 4th story.  _'Good thing I help mom at the Shrine almost daily and she forced me to climb up all those damned steps.'_

At the end of the hallway, she could see a light on and a door slightly ajar.

She poked her head through the door, and there she was. Eimi was sitting on the edge of the teacher's desk, looking directly to the white board full with equations, arms crossed, holding her chin with one hand.

The blue eyed girl was thinking in silence, trying to figure out something she probably missed during class.

_'I wonder why she still here, she's so much cleverer than this…even I get the answer to that exercise. Sometimes Eimi was too stubborn and liked to understand the root of the most difficult equations.'_

Taking a deep breath, she closed the door rather loudly, startling her friend.

"Sorry for startling you, Eimes. I think we need to talk."

Frowning, the latter pretends she didn't hear the blonde, turning her back again, facing the board.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have volleyball practice, Harmonia?"

_'Ouch, what's with her, she had never addressed me so formal before!'_

Harmonia began to walk slowly towards her friend.

"Why haven't you talked to me? I've been calling you." She couldn't help it. She had questions, and she just burst some of them out. She only wanted answers.

_'Why did she stop talking to me, why is she with Akane-bitch, why didn't she tell me she swung that way? Why in the hell is she with that bleached girl?'_

Silence. Eimi still wasn't even looking at her.

The blonde reached her friend, crossing her arms stubbornly in front of her. If Eimi wanted to go, she needed to move Harmonia first out of her way.

"Move aside Harmonia." Eimi warned, unfolding her arms.

The blonde stood before Eimi, keeping her on her seat on the edge of the desk.

"Why are you ignoring me Eimi?" Harmonia started, "Was it something I said? Was it something I did?" the blue-eyed beauty couldn't even look at her. "Eimi, please tell me, I miss you…"

Blue eyes crashed gains amethyst ones. Harmonia had reached Eimi's cheek, caressing it slowly, reassuring her with feather like touches with her knuckles. Deep blue eyes were almost completely hidden by thick tears.

"Don't," Eimi whispered weakly, closing her eyes, causing her tears to slide down her cheeks as she took Harmonia's hands in hers.

"Eimi, don't push me away. I didn't know you had this  _thing_  going on with Akane-bit… _san_ , but still," by now Harmonia's eyes held a few tears, "-why you had to choose her among all the girls at school… We're in all girls academy, Geez!"

Shivering at Harmonia's closeness, Eimi tried to push her aside by the shoulders, but the sandy blonde didn't allow it.

"S-stop," she whispered, Harmonia's body getting closer, parting her legs, sliding between them with extreme determination.

Harmonia notices a shiver through Eimi's spine and she holds her friend's cheeks in both hands, looking at her with lovely eyes.

"Eimes, you are the most important person in my life, you are part of my family and I-"

"I SAID STOP IT! HARMONIA!" Eimi go to her feet quickly, pushing her friend back, slamming her hands at the table desk behind her.

She lifted her head so was facing the blonde. She turned her back to her former best friend, trying to gather and hold on to her emotions.

"W-Why…"

"See; that's exactly my point… you see me as family."

"Is this because Akane-san told you to stop talking to me?" Harmonia started to walk backwards until her back hit the blackboard.

"What?!" Eimi shouted, dumbfounded, turning to look at the girl before her. "That's not what-…ugh," she released a deep breath, before walking towards the whimpering blonde, "She didn't tell me to do such a thing. I did it on my own." She murmurs avoiding the blonde's gaze as she lifts her face by the chin.

Harmonia felt a pair of strong arms and the floral essence embracing her, and she sunk her face in the crook of her friend's neck. Eimi was taller than her a couple of inches.

"Then why did you do that?"

Slowly, Eimi let go of her friend, hesitating before talking.

"Um, I don't think I could tell you, Harmonia, I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"You won't, and you could tell me anything. You know that, Eimes." The blonde assures her.

Sitting again on the desk, hands on the edges of it, Eimi gathered her courage before speaking again. "I-I like girls."

:: **TBC** ::


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Sailors, here we go again with the last chapter of the story that no one asked for xD

 

…

Tilting her head, Harmonia snorts, "Well, after witnessing Akane's tongue down your throat, I can tell."

Eimi huffs at her friend's dry sense of humor.

"Sorry I didn't tell you about her. And for treating you like crap 'Monia, you didn't deserve that."

Harmonia crossed her arms, nodding her head, a smirk on her face.

"Still, she wasn't your first kiss." The blonde winks.

"You know that my first kiss was you." Eimi chuckles amused at her friend's prideful voice, "How old were we again?"

"I was nine already," Harmonia adds sighing lovingly, "-it happened a month before you turned nine as well."

Eimi giggled amused at Harmonia's good memory, "You remember." Whispers softly.

"You were my first kiss and also I remember mom helping me bake you a stack of cookies the next year in order to celebrate that very important event in my... _our_ life." Harmonia chuckled softly at the memory, "Now, why didn't you tell me about this?" She asks, "Seriously, did you think that I may have any issue with you, liking girls  _that way_? Kami… have you even noticed who our parents are?!"

Nodding and sighing, Eimi adds, "I do. And that's why I decided to date her. I just…wanted to be sure-"

"About What?"

"Promise me you won't get mad at me or… hate me?" Eimi averts her eyes, blushing.

Harmonia took a seat next to her, knees slightly touching, close enough to feel the natural heat her own body released every time she was that close to Eimi.

_'How I couldn't notice before?'_

"I promise; you know I can't hate you."

"I like you, Harmonia." Eimi flatly said. Blue eyes boring into amethyst ones, "And… in a more than just a friend way." She bluntly outs.

Hearing those words from Eimi, had Harmonia went stiff. Amethyst eyes wide, mouth agape and the utmost surprise could be read in the blonde's face. Harmonia stayed quiet for more than a full minute astonished. She couldn't even blink.

Eimi was fidgeting uneasily in her seat.

"Oh Kami, see? That's why I didn't tell you, 'Monia!" She jumped out from her place, when the latter held her by the wrist.

Frowning, Harmonia asks the one thing that was bugging her about the whole situation, "Why Akane- _bitch_?"

Dumbfounded, Eimi utters, "Uh?"

Harmonia decided she's had enough.

"Why her? Please don't try to make me believe that she's a good person, Eimi, we both know she hates me and does nothing to hide that fact." Harmonia said, moving in front of Eimi, coercing her to stay seated at the edge of the desk.

Again, she settled herself again in-between Eimi's legs, hugging her by the shoulders, "Wha-" Harmonia cuts the brunette's words.

"Why didn't you tell me you liked me that way, instead of sleeping with her?" Harmonia whispered hurt, lowering her gaze, never losing her grip on Eimi's waist.

Eimi's blue eyes went even bigger at Harmonia's bold statement. She tensed before hissing her answers.

"First of all. I  _dated_  her. PAST." Eimi tried to move away the blonde's grip, only to end up tightly pressed against the desk behind her, "Second, I've  _never_  slept with her, nor did I with anyone else! How could you say something like that 'Monia?" Her voice was hurt.

"I just… I needed to be sure Eimi," Harmonia was caressing Eimi's cheek with the tip of her nose, whispering, "Now, go on and explain to me why you stopped talking to me."

The taller girl placed her hands in the small of Harmonia's back, holding onto her for dear life. Neither of them noticed how close and intimate their gesture were.

Closing her eyes, gulping harshly, Eimi was lost in the soft and tender caresses Harmonia was giving her.

"H-How was I supposed to tell my best friend that I realized that I was looking at you differently? You are part of my extended family 'Monia, maybe not by blood, but our mothers consider themselves sisters." She sighed into the soft caresses, and small nibbles at the base of her neck, "I had to think about it, and being close to you didn't help me at all. Neither did talk to you… so I just use logic and, why not? Akane-san was asking me out for a while, and I just wanted to know if what I felt when i was with her was something alike to what I feel about you."

Foreheads resting against each other, she let her breath hit Eimi's lips. "D-Do you love her?"

Between chuckles, Eimi's honestly coated her words, "No. She's a  _BITCH_ , capital letters. You were right."

"Are you still dating?" The blonde eager asked.

"Nah,  _she_  dumped me." As she said this Harmonia's eyes sparkled with joy, lips curling into a huge grin, "Geez, you are supposed to be sad for me, not happy!"

"Can't help it, you know I hate Akane- _bitch_  just as much she hates me," she grinned at Eimi's blue eyes rolling in her sockets, "-but, why did she break up with you anyways."

Scratching the back of her head, Eimi blushed as she answers.

"She kind of figured what I feel for you after bumping into you at my parent's yard. She went all curious, asking me if you were dating someone," at this she scrunched her nose in annoyance, "I told her that of course you're not, that you were way too incredible to just date some stupid guy. Apparently, I rambled a little about how wonderful you are, and after smacking me on the cheek, she stomped out the coffee we were chatting and here I am, single again." She chuckles sarcastically.

Biting her lip Harmonia whispers worriedly, "I'm sorry that I caused your break up with your first girlfr-" she apologized caressing Eimi's cheeks.

"You've always been the only girl for me 'Monia. It was me who…" Eimi interrupts her, "You did nothing wrong. It just hit me hard when I finally understood what I feel for you. I've been harboring so much for the past few weeks after we kissed that evening-"

"Hey, it was a lovely kiss." Harmonia smiled cupping Eimi's face with her right hand.

"Yeah, after we kissed… it was eating me in the inside, I had to figure it out… I know this last time was an accident, but I-I long for your touch, I want to be close to you, and I want to kill all those girls and guys that want to get inside your skirt." She growled, annoyed.

"So... you've been avoiding me because you feel guilty?!" Harmonia whispers in realization. "You could've talked to me, Eimi!"

"No, no I couldn't-," Eimi said, hugging herself letting go of Harmonia, "I-I needed to find out why was I feeling the way I do when you are close to me, and-," her voice died down, the blonde could see tears overshadowing her blue eyes. "Harmonia, even if you don't feel the same way for me. I can't afford to lose you, so if you want to be only my friend, it's okay with me, just let me tell you that…" Eimi whispered, "I-I think I'm in love you."

Harmonia's stomach fluttered and her heart skipped. She cupped Eimi's cheek with her right hand, startling into blue-eyes.

"Eimi, for a genius… your logic, pushing me aside, avoid me, that was a very stupid thing to do, you silly girl." She wipes Emi's tears with her thumbs, "Stop overthinking and allow yourself to feel. I'm right here, with you. If you don't want to lose me, please, never leave me in the dark again." She pleaded resting her forehead against Eimi's.

"H-Harmonia?"

"Promise me, promise you'll always come to me, Eimi." Harmonia whispers hugging Eimi by the waist, closing her eyes, "And you are not the only one with those confusing feelings towards…  _a_ _close-friend_ ," she leaned forward and captured Eimi's lips with her own ever so softly.

She felt the blue-eyed beauty girl stiffen, but soon she relaxed and returned the kiss, eagerly. A delightful shiver shot through her body when she felt Eimi's hands resting on the small of her back, holding her close and tightly against her.

Their kiss was passionate, full of emotions, and at the same time chaste and lingering.

When they finally broke the kiss, Harmonia was afraid to open her eyes, uncertain about what she'd find. Maybe she overstepped pushing Eimi, she knew Eimi hated being pushed. Her heart skipped when she finally opened her eyes and saw her own passion mirrored in Eimi's blue orbs.

"Monia'… are you sure?" Eimi whispers, tightening her hold in the blonde's waist, pulling their bodies closer.

The latter could feel her cheeks heating up instantly at the tempting touch, a grin on her face as the pet name escapes Eimi's lips with such passion.

"Yes Eimes, I want this, with you-," Harmonia whispers whimsically before claiming her lover's lips one more time, and this time full of need and a pinch of lust.

This new kiss justifying the very reason why the blonde girl was the embodiment to the Senshi of love and passion's title. She put her feelings and love for Eimi in that searing kiss, one that her lover was eager to return.

"For as long as you want me," breaking the kiss, Eimi pressed her forehead again against her friend's whispering soft, "-I'll be with you." She vowed, sealing her promise with another kiss.

Before letting things escalate beyond just slight touches and kisses, both girls realized how late it was.

They made their away hand in hand, leaving the cram school building behind them. Reaching Harmonia's house path, Eimi halted her steps.

"What is it Eimes?"

"I just… are we going to tell our parents?"

Understanding what her girlfriend meant, a goofy grin spreading over her face thinking about how beautiful Eimi's new title sounds, she asks, "I-I… are you?"

Frowning slightly, Eimi shook her head softly, making Harmonia raise a pale eyebrow.

"If we tell them," Eimi slid her arm around Harmonia's waist, pulling her softly into an embrace, "-every time we have a sleep over; or we're out and need to share a room-"

"-they'll separate us." Harmonia completed Eimi's thought.

Eimi released her hold on her blonde, "Yes."

"Are you okay if we keep it…?"

"What? Like a secret?"

Harmonia shook her head, "It won't be a secret, it will be just between us."

"That won't be easy," Eimi whispered against her lips, "I mean, aunty Rei can read one's Aura…-"

"I want to keep sharing a room with you on family trips and stuff," Harmonia pry with bright red cheeks, "-I don't want to sleep alone or with my brother."

"Or my siblings…" Eimi agreed, shivering at the thought, "It's settled then."

Harmonia nods in agreement kissing her girlfriend on the cheek before winking at Eimi and turning around to the path that leads her towards the Hino-Aino residence.

Watching her girlfriend walking away from her, she whispered into the air, "I love you 'Monia."

"I love you too, Eimes." Harmonia whispered back into the Spring's warm air not hearing the statement the brunette voiced out.

Eimi smiled goofily on her walk home. She had a girlfriend, one who returns her feelings, a girlfriend who agreed to keep things low key for the sake of their families. Her girlfriend was her first kiss, her first friend and the first person she fell in love with... yes, life could be very good sometimes.

Maybe that decision was a bit rushed. She felt nothing but content. And they both knew that together they could face anything.

But facing their parents could wait until they found out about the girl's charade.

_'I mean, how could they possibly know that 'Monia and I are an item?'_

Little she knew that their little secret wasn't about last long thanks to their younger siblings.

**::EL FIN::**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!
> 
> I hope you liked it, and if you're up to read more from this adorkable two just lemme know!
> 
> As always kuddos/comments are really appreciated and replied to as soon as I can.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> Not even a week after I posted my last fic and I dared to post this. Special thanks to Gaby, who reminded me how lovely and amazing the Sailor Moon Fanfom is, Thank you again!
> 
> Again, thank you so much for reading and I hope you leave a kudos/comments, I love them!


End file.
